Who's to Flame?
As Jussy makes pancakes for Toothy and The Entertainer, she gets a telephone call. As she talks, she doesn't pay attention to the stove, which she leans against. After at a few seconds, her tail catches fire and she runs around, screaming. Toothy reacts quickly, grabs the tablecloth, and attempts to smother the fire. Unfortunately, the tablecloth ignites and Toothy is set on fire as well. The Entertainer desperately tries to call Wooly at the fire-station, but since he's a mime, he is unable to communicate the disaster. Believing nobody is on the line, Wooly hangs up, and The Entertainer leaves the house to seek help. Meanwhile, Fuddles, who works for the fire-brigade, rescues a cat out of a tree, while her fellow firemen, consisting of Mia, Scales, Pierce, and Elliott, cheer her on. The Entertainer arrives and despite his best efforts to explain the situation at Jussy's house, the fire-brigade doesn't understand him. Luckily, Fuddles spots the fire from atop the ladder and convinces the fire-brigade to spring into action. Before driving off they fail to put the ladder down, causing Fuddles to lose her balance and fall off the ladder. She is impaled on a picket fence around the tree, while the cat, unharmed, proceeds to play with Fuddles' severed scut. When the fire-engine arrives at the burning house, Mom and Baby are watching it from the sidewalk. Mia tries to enter the house by breaking down the front door with an axe, but he accidentally hits Jussy who was about to escape. Scales tries to enter the house via a second floor window he reaches using a ladder, but the window explodes as he reaches the top, the glass shards cutting him to pieces. Baby picks up Scales' helmet off the ground, but the ladder falls down and slices her to pieces. Elliott tries to attach the fire hose to a fire hydrant, but instead attaches it to the fire truck's gas tank. Pierce, who controls the fire hose, doesn't see this and sprays gasoline on the fire. The fire spreads down the hose and sets other houses on fire. The fire-engine explodes and Puffy is hit in the head by the siren, forcing his brain out of his head. Luckily for the fire-brigade, The Beaver arrives in her helicopter and extinguishes the fire in one of the houses with water from her helicopter. Needing more water to extinguish the other buildings, The Beaver flies to a nearby river. Unfortunately, The Beaver is unable to press the right button because she has no hands. When she finally succeeds, Hippy's garbage boat sails underneath the helicopter and The Beaver's crane reaches down into Hippy's boat. Not knowing this, The Beaver flies back. Meanwhile, Liftelle and Shiftette have stolen Mom's wallet from her corpse (she was probably killed by the explosion of the fire-engine), but they argue over who gets to keep the money. Eventually, Liftelle knocks Shiftette down and takes the entire wallet, but her head is crushed by an engine block that has fallen out of Handy's helicopter. Shiftette then takes Mom's wallet, but she is impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from The Beaver's helicopter. Shiftette falls on her back, pointing the sharp objects upwards, causing a falling Hippy to be impaled on them as well. Pierce, severely burnt and unable to hold the hose straight, accidentally sets The Beaver's helicopter on fire, making it spin out of control. The Beaver is able to activate the ejector seat in time, however this only causes her to be sliced to pieces by the rotor blades. Her remains fall on the sidewalk below, causing Cheesy and Elliott to run for cover. Eliott accidentally falls in the sewer and starts sleep walking, unknowingly turning a giant ball-valve which releases gas into the town. He ignites a match, not knowing that there is a gas-leak, causing the entire town to explode. The Entertainer rides up on his unicycle carrying the kitten from earlier. The Entertainer looks around and sheepishly pretends to walk down an unseen staircase behind some wreckage. The episode ends by showing the frying pan with the three burnt pancakes, where it all began. Moral "If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes